lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Stash
Dummy stash of the Burer is a fake stash not featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Description *These are locations on the Main Map and/or the Mini Map in the player's HUD where another party has left - or "stashed" items of value or loot. *The map marker is a small mauve circle design and mousing over it will provide a PDA description of its name along with some cryptic comment. *Almost exclusively in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha, the coordinates are obtained by the player from an NPC's corpse. *When any part of the contents become removed (even if replaced immediately) the map icon colour changes to green and a mouse-over will only glean the PDA description "Stash". This also occurs if an item is added to the contents and then removed. *Locations that are known to be stash locations but are empty (because the coordinates have not yet been obtained) may be used by the player to store items on a non-volatile basis and will have the contents added to with the appropriate loot if the coordinates are subsequently obtained. *BUGNOTE: Games that incorporate the PRM mod may develop "blocked" stash locations. *This appears to be semi-random WRT the stash location but is generally considered to be annoying and immersion breaking due to the resource loss inconvenience on an unclear basis. *WORKAROUND: ...Make sure your game does not include PRM Modpack at startup. *OR - only store loot in stashes for which the coordinates are known (adding does not seem to cause problems, and the coords will not be reacquired) Non-stash stashes *These are locations that contain valuable loot that has been placed on the map and are available to the player on a non-random basis, but are never given a map marker. *An example would be the cross on Darkscape near a Vortex cluster that contains (varying numbers of) rifles in all versions. *Basically, the loot is inside something which is not destructible and may also be used to store additional items. *NB - the above example is modified by the PRM Modpack. Phantom Stashes *These are stashes that are coded as locations in some versions (v1.30013 - 1.4005) but have no possibility of the coordinates being given and usually do not contain loot. *Although still present in v1.4007, these are now deprecated from the game and the coordinates are no longer 'cheatable'. :See Phantom Stashes. Bugged Stashes *These variants existed between versions 1.30013 and 1.4005. *They are now showing normal behaviour as of v1.4007. :See Bugged Stashes. Placements *This is just loot that is scripted to appear on the map in the ordinary course of the game with or without an external breakable container. *An example might be a Bandit jacket with a Cmuphob vodka bottle on a Rostok building site. *Another example might be the Yantar ammo box that contains a Snowflake. *The difference being that the placement container (if extant) may not be reused as a container. See also *List of Stashes - a list of stashes by level. *Category:Stashes - alphabetical list of stashes. *Placements - an overview of placements ** Item Placements ** Weapon Placements ** Armour Placements ** Artifact Placements Gallery Category:Lost Alpha